David Attenborough's Shows
The following is a chronological list of television series and individual programmes where David Attenborough is credited as writer, presenter, narrator or producer. In a career spanning six decades, Attenborough's name has become synonymous with the natural history programmes produced by the BBC Natural History Unit. 1950s 1952- Coelacanth This short film, featuring biologist Julian Huxley discussing the rediscovery of the coelacanth, is Attenborough's first television credit. 1952- Animal, Vegetable, Mineral? A quiz show based on the game Twenty Questions, which ran until 1959, in which eminent scientists would try to guess the origin of specimens from museum and university collections. 1953- Song Hunter Series on folk music, featuring performances by Alan Lomax 1953- The Pattern of Animals Attenborough's first natural history series, on animal camouflage, warning signals and courtship displays, was studio-based and presented by Julian Huxley 1954- Zoo Quest An animal-collecting expedition to Sierra Leone with London Zoo curator Jack Lester and cameraman Charles Lagus, in search of the elusive Picathartes gymnocephalus 1955- Zoo Quest to Guiana For the second Zoo Quest expedition, Attenborough and Lagus introduced British television viewers to the natural history of South America 1955- The Trans-Antarctic Expedition 1955-58 An occasional series following the progress of Vivian Fuchs and his Commonwealth expedition's successful overland crossing of Antarctica 1956- Zoo Quest for a Dragon This Zoo Quest series features the first known footage of the Komodo dragon 1957- Quest for the Paradise Birds Attenborough's first trip to the island of New Guinea in an attempt to film the courtship displays of the native birds of paradise 1959- Zoo Quest in Paraguay For the fifth Zoo Quest, Attenborough and Lagus returned to South America and visited the grasslands and wetlands of Paraguay 1960s 1960- The People of Paradise A series on the anthropology and natural history of the South Pacific 1960- Travellers' Tales A long-running series made by Attenborough's BBC Travel and Exploration Unit, which also featured Armand and Michaela Denis's On Safari programmes 1961- Zoo Quest to Madagascar An expedition to film and collect animals in Madagascar, including lemurs, at the time little-known in Europe 1961- Adventure The BBC's flagship travel series from the early 1960s, for which Attenborough is credited as narrator or producer of over 30 programmes 1961- Japan A series presented by Hugh Gibb on the history and culture of the Japanese people 1962- Destruction of the Indian This short series looked at how contact with the modern world has affected remote Indian tribes of the South American rainforest 1963- Attenborough and Animals Attenborough's first series for children, in which different species were compared 1963- Quest Under Capricorn The final Zoo Quest series, filmed in the Northern Territory of Australia, was also Attenborough's final natural history series before moving into BBC management 1965- Zambezi During a break from studying for an anthropology degree, Attenborough filmed a journey down the Zambezi 1967- Life: East Africa A series of interviews with African conservationists, filmed during a sabbatical from management duties, for Desmond Morris's Life series on BBC Two 1969- The Miracle of Bali Attenborough visited the Indonesian island of Bali to film the traditional music and culture 1969- The World About Us Commissioned during his tenure as Controller of BBC Two, Attenborough narrated around 20 episodes of this long-running series between 1969 and 1982 1970s 1971- A Blank on the Map A one-off programme charting an expedition to a remote part of New Guinea 1973- Eastwards with Attenborough Attenborough's first natural history series after resigning as BBC Controller took him to South East Asia 1973- Natural Break A series of short programmes based on archive footage, produced by John Sparks 1973- Royal Institution Christmas Lectures Attenborough joined a list of distinguished names who have presented the annual science lectures aimed at children, on the subject of The Language of Animals 1975- The Explorers A series of drama-documentaries recreating the voyages of famous explorers, at the time the most expensive series ever commissioned by the BBC 1975- Fabulous Animals A series for children's television which featured Attenborough reading from books on mythological creatures 1975- The Tribal Eye A series on tribal art, of which Attenborough is a keen collector 1976- The Discoverers A series on pioneering explorers, discoverers and scientists in the field of natural history 1977- Wildlife on One This series of half-hour natural history programmes for BBC One ran annually until 2005 1979- Life on Earth Covering the history of life on Earth, this acclaimed series was three years in the making and notable for its groundbreaking footage 1980s 1980- The Spirit of Asia The cultures and religions of the people of Asia 1981- The Ark in South Kensington A one-off programme to celebrate the centenary of the Natural History Museum in London 1982- Omnibus Series 16, Episode 6. Attenborough interviews Lucie Rie about her studio pottery 1983- Natural World BBC Two series still on air, for which Attenborough has narrated or presented over 50 episodes 1984- The Living Planet The follow-up to Life on Earth was another ambitious global series looking at the variety of habitats on the planet 1985- The Million Pound Bird Book Attenborough presents a programme on the American naturalist John James Audubon, whose book of life-size bird paintings had recently fetched £1 million at auction 1986- The Queen's Christmas Message The Queen's annual Christmas Day address to the nation, televised since 1957, which Attenborough produced between 1986 and 1991 1986- World Safari A live television event featuring broadcasts from across the world, with contributors including The Duke of Edinburgh and Indian prime minister Rajiv Gandhi 1987- The First Eden A series on the Mediterranean, examining the natural history of the region and the impact that successive human civilisations have had on the environment 1989- Lost Worlds, Vanished Lives A series on fossils, a passion that Attenborough has had since childhood 1990s 1990- The Trials of Life The final part of the original Trilogy of Life deals with the animal behaviour, with each episode focussing on a particular stage of animals' lives 1993- Life in the Freezer A collaboration with Alastair Fothergill, this was the first series devoted to the natural history of Antarctica 1993- Wildlife 100 To mark the 100th episode of Wildlife on One, Attenborough selected his favourite episodes from past series for this special 1994- Heart of a Nomad Attenborough interviews the British explorer and writer Wilfred Thesiger for a Channel 4 documentary 1995- The Private Life of Plants In the first of his more specialised Life series, Attenborough brought the world of plants to life using innovations such as timelapse photography 1996- Winners and Losers A look at how the subjects of early wildlife filmmaker Eugene Schumacher's 1960s documentary The Rare Ones have fared in the intervening years 1996- Q.E.D. "The Secret Life of Seahorses" Attenborough lends his voice to an episode of BBC One's regular half-hour science series, featuring seahorses 1996- Attenborough in Paradise Attenborough fulfils a lifelong ambition in New Guinea, where he finally witnesses several birds of paradise species displaying 1997- BBC Wildlife Specials After a pilot episode on the great white shark in 1995, the Wildlife Special format was developed into a six-part series to mark the Natural History Unit's 40th anniversary in 1997. Further programmes followed on an occasional basis over the following decade 1998- The Life of Birds For this series, infrared cameras were employed for the first time to film nocturnal birds such as kiwis and shearwaters 1998- The Origin of Species: An Illustrated Guide Broadcast as part of a BBC season on evolution, this programme used library footage to help explain Charles Darwin's theory 1999- Sharks- The Truth A programme which seeks to dispel some of the received wisdom surrounding shark behaviour, broadcast as part of BBC One's Shark Summer season 1999- They Said It Couldn't Be Done On the eve of the millennium, Attenborough interviews a series of leading wildlife film-makers in front of an audience at the Royal Geographical Society to discover the secrets behind some of their most famous programmes 2000s 2000- The State of the Planet Attenborough's first overtly environmental series examines the detrimental impact that modern man is having on the natural world 2000- Living with Dinosaurs A profile of crocodiles, turtles and other modern reptiles whose ancestry can be traced back to the dinosaurs 2000- The Song of the Earth A scientific look at the musicality of animals, including the songs of birds, whales and gibbons 2000- The Greatest Wildlife Show on Earth A Christmas special in which Attenborough travels to some of the world's wildlife hotspots to view spectacular natural events 2000- The Lost Gods of Easter Island Attenborough traces the provenance of a small wooden carving in his possession back to Easter Island, and recounts the island's troubled past 2000- Bowerbirds: The Art of Seduction A look at how different species of the male Bowerbirds attract a mate 2001- The Blue Planet A landmark series on the natural history of the world's oceans, executive-produced by Alastair Fothergill 2002- Life on Air Michael Palin interviews Attenborough at his home and looks back at highlights from his 50-year television career 2002- The Life of Mammals To follow up The Life of Birds, Attenborough turned his attention to the mammals, the most successful group of modern animals 2002- Great Natural Wonders of the World A sequel to The Greatest Wildlife Show on Earth, this programme featured natural wonders such as the Grand Canyon and was again screened at Christmas time 2004- The Amber Time Machine Attenborough investigates the stories behind the insects captured in Amber millions of years ago 2004- Satoyama: Japan's Secret Water Garden Documentary about how the local residents of a village in 'Satoyama' live in harmony with nature. 2005- Animal Crime Scene A series which combined the traditional wildlife documentary format with that of a crime drama 2005- Life in the Undergrowth Developments in macro and close-up film technology enabled the world of invertebrates to be brought to the screen for the first time 2006- Planet Earth Billed as "the ultimate portrait of our planet" by the BBC, this is the most expensive documentary series ever made 2006- The Truth About Climate Change Attenborough is convinced by the evidence for man-made global warming, and uses archive footage from his previous series along with contemporary film to show how climate change is affecting the world 2006- Gorillas Revisited The story of Rwanda's mountain gorillas reunites Attenborough with the crew who filmed his famous encounter in Life on Earth 2007- Climate Change: Britain Under Threat Following his recent documentary on the global issue of climate change, Attenborough fronted this programme on the implications for Britain 2007- Trek: Spy in the Wildebeest A BBC One series which used camouflaged mobile cameras to bring new insight to the Serengeti wildebeest migration 2007- Tom Harrisson: The Barefoot Anthropologist Part of a season on anthropologists screened on BBC Four, this programme profiled Tom Harrisson, famous for discovering early human remains in Borneo 2007- Sharing Planet Earth This programme launched the BBC's Saving Planet Earth season, culminating in a live telethon from Kew Gardens to raise funds for endangered species conservation 2007- Attenborough Explores... Our Fragile World Broadcast on digital channel UKTV Documentary, this specially commissioned programme saw Attenborough again tackle the global environmental crisis 2008- Life in Cold Blood Attenborough concluded his globetrotting documentaries with the final part of the specialised Life series, featuring reptiles and amphibians 2008- Tiger: Spy in the Jungle Series following a mother tiger and her three cubs in India, filmed using cameras hidden in the jungle and others carried by elephants 2008- Humpbacks: From Fire to Ice A documentary made for Australian television on the humpback whale 2009- Charles Darwin and the Tree of Life Attenborough presents a personal study of the theory of evolution 2009- Nature's Great Events The film techniques of Planet Earth are deployed to dramatise some of the greatest annual wildlife events on the planet 2009- Uncovering Our Earliest Ancestor: The Link A special documentary to coincide with the announcement of a 47 million-year-old primate fossil 2009- Life A landmark series documenting some of the more unusual survival strategies that animals and plants around the globe have evolved 2009- Horizon Special: "How Many People Can Live on Planet Earth?" A special episode of BBC Two's science strand looking at the issue of global population growth 2010s 2010- Genius of Britain A Channel 4 series celebrating the achievements of British scientists. Attenborough contributed pieces on Christopher Wren and Joseph Banks 2010- Horizon: "The Death of the Oceans" An edition of Horizon revealing the first findings of the Census of Marine Life 2010- Attenborough's Journey Attenborough tells anecdotes from his broadcasting career as the cameras follow him filming First Life 2010- David Attenborough's First Life BBC Two series on the earliest-known complex organisms, referencing the latest fossil evidence 2010- Flying Monsters 3D Attenborough's first collaboration with Sky, a 3D film about pterosaurs 2011- Madagascar The natural history of Madagascar 2011- Attenborough and the Giant Egg The story of aepyornis and its implications for the modern-day conservation efforts 2011- Desert Seas Wildlife filmmakers are given unprecedented access to the coastal seas off Saudi Arabia 2011- Frozen Planet A look at the polar regions and their natural history © The above is copyright of Wikipedia. I do not claim to have typed this myself, as I do not want to create any false information about the above topics, as I am just merely an avid watcher and fan of Sir David Attenborough.